harry potter and the curse of death
by honeyduck
Summary: harry has this curse ut on him that makes him angry and starts to act strange. will ron and hermione help him before its too late?
1. troubled summer

Harry Potter and the death curse  
  
The Beatings Harry was having a terrible summer. He had been kicked and beaten by his Uncle Vernon and his Cousin Dudley. He body was covered in bruises. Harry was having nightmares where his Godfather Sirius, his parents and Cedric Diggory were blaming him for their deaths. He had woken from them crying. He knew they were right but it upset him that they would say that. He was once again locked in his room as he had tried to fight back when his Uncle Vernon was punching him in the stomach. He had a bruise on the eye from where Dudley had got involved. He hadn't told anybody about it, as he didn't want people fussing over him. He wanted to be alone. He was skinnier than ever, as he had forbidden eating anything. He wasn't hungry. He was lying on his back looking at the ceiling. Why did he have to believe that dream that Voldemort had planted in his head? Why did he have to act the 'Hero'? He looked terrible, as he hadn't had hardly any sleep. Mostly because he was in too much pain and had dreadful nightmares. He had received loads of letters from Ron. Hermione and Lupin but had not replied to them. His last letter was from Ron and he was begging him to answer him or he'd come round his and check on him personally. All Lupin had been saying was for him to hold on there and he would be taken to Grimmauld Place as soon as Dumbledore says so. He didn't want to go back to Grimmauld Place as it held to many memories of Sirius. It was 4 weeks into the summer holidays and Lupin had arranged for an advanced guard to pick him up. He was all packed and was sitting on his bed waiting for them to come and collect him. After a while he heard a few 'pops' and Lupin, Tonks, and Moody had appeared in front of his eyes. 'Harry? Are you alright?' Lupin asked as he saw the state Harry was in. 'Yes, I'm fine. Where are we going?' Harry asked avoiding everyone's eyes. 'Grimmauld Place.' Lupin said. 'I'm not going back there. I'm sorry but I can't. Its too soon.' Harry said. 'Come on, Harry. Dumbledore needs to talk to you. I know you miss Sirius but you need to stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault.' Lupin explained. 'Yes, it is. If I hadn't believed that dream that I saw Sirius would still be alive.' Harry said, his anger rising. 'You've got to come. Ron and Hermione can't wait to see you. What happened to your eye, Harry?' Tonks said. 'Nothing.' Harry said simply. 'Was it the Muggles?' Lupin asked. 'What do you care?' Harry said angrily. 'I do care, Harry. What did they do to you?' Lupin said. 'I am not going to tell you.' Harry said. 'You need to tell the truth, Harry. I am sorry for doing this.' He got out his wand and pointed it at Harry's mouth. He then said 'truthdoius'. Harry then began saying everything that had happened between his Uncle Vernon and his Cousin Dudley. Lupin looked at Harry in shock. He then pointed his and at Harry's mouth again and said 'Finite incartinum' and Harry just sat there in silence. 'What did you do that for? I told you I didn't want to tell you.' Harry said, standing up in anger.  
  
Back to Grimmauld Place. Harry just looked up at Lupin, Tonks and Moody and sat back down. 'Fine. I'll go back to Grimmauld Place.' Harry said unwillingly. He picked up his suitcase and touched the Portkey that Lupin had brought with him. He felt that familiar sensation that he was being pulled by his nose. The next thing he saw was the kitchen in Grimmauld Place and Mrs Weasley rushing toward shim to give him a hug. 


	2. back to Grimmauld Place

Harry just looked up at Lupin, Tonks and Moody and sat back down. 'Fine. I'll go back to Grimmauld Place.' Harry said unwillingly. He picked up his suitcase and touched the Portkey that Lupin had brought with him. He felt that familiar sensation that he was being pulled by his nose. The next thing he saw was the kitchen in Grimmauld Place and Mrs Weasley rushing toward shim to give him a hug.  
  
'Oh, Harry dear. Are you all right? Look at the state of you. What are those Muggles like, eh? Starving you.' Mrs Weasley said staring at the bruise on Harry's eye.  
  
'I'm all right, Mrs Weasley. Is Ron and Hermione here?' Harry asked  
  
'Yes, they're in Ron's room.' She answered  
  
'Thanks.' Harry said and he picked up his trunk and walked up the stairs. He opened the door and walked in. He saw Ron and Ginny having a game of Chess and Hermione sitting with a book open on her lap. She looked up and saw Harry carrying his trunk. She put the book beside her and ran towards him. She hugged him tight, so tight that he could hardly breathe.  
  
'Hermione, I can't.breathe.' He managed to say.  
  
'Sorry, how have you been? What happened to your eye?' Hermione said letting Harry go.  
  
'I'm fine.' Harry said pretending that he hadn't heard the second question.  
  
'What happened to your eye, though?' Hermione asked again.  
  
'Nothing.' He said simply.  
  
'Don't lie, come on Harry, you can tell us.' Hermione said.  
  
'Fine, my Uncle Vernon hit me. You better not tell anyone.' Harry said a bit angry.  
  
'You've gotta tell Dumbledore. He'd want to know about something like this.' Hermione said.  
  
'Well, I don't want him to know. This was the worst summer ever. I was locked in my room because I tried to fight back when my Uncle Vernon and Cousin Dudley were beating me up. I had these reoccurring dreams where everyone was blaming me for their deaths. You were right, I am always 'acting the hero' and wish that I didn't know as I have lost the person who was like a father to me.' Harry said turning to face the other way, close to tears.  
  
'Oh, Harry. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry. I won't tell anyone, I promise. I shouldn't have said that you were always 'acting the hero', its just that you care about everyone.' Hermione said, tears rolling down her face. Harry turned around and stared at Hermione. He suddenly didn't feel well. He felt as if someone had whacked him on the head with a saucepan. He felt dizzy.  
  
'Harry? Are you all right?' Hermione said. 'Ron, go get someone quick.' And with that, Ron got up and sped out the room. A few seconds later, Ron appeared again with Mrs Weasley.  
  
'What happened to him?' Mrs Weasley said helping Harry to Ron's bed.  
  
'I don't really know. He was telling us about his summer when he suddenly went really pale and starting swaying like he was about to fall. 


	3. the worst confirmed

Hope you like it so far, please keep reviewing, as I don't have a lot of reviews yet. If you do review I will add you into my fanfic.  
  
The worst confirmed  
  
'Keep an eye on him. I need to contact Albus.' Mrs Weasley ran out the room and down the stairs. Ron and Hermione just stood there, staring at Harry. They had no idea what was wrong with him. He was slightly twitching like he was shaking with anger. The next thing they knew was that Mrs Weasley had came back and Dumbledore was behind her. He quickly walked up to Harry and looked at him. He looked ever so worried.  
  
'Professor Dumbledore. What's wrong with him?' Hermione asked.  
  
'I have a feeling that I know. If it is, then I am afraid that Harry is seriously ill. Don't worry, it might not be.' Dumbledore said.  
  
'He is going to live isn't he?' Hermione asked. Dumbledore picked Harry up and carried him downstairs, closely followed by Ron, Hermione and Mrs Weasley.  
  
'He should live if we perform the counter curse. But it might be too late.' Dumbledore said, conjuring a blanket and placing it over Harry.  
  
'What is wrong with him?' Ron asked.  
  
'You won't have heard of it. It's the fourth unforgivable curse. It is called the Prondiactus curse. The person who casts the spell just has to say Prondiac and the name. Which means that the person who casts the spell doesn't even have to see the person it is casting it on. Eventually the person it was cast on will die. Unless it can be spotted before it is too late. Has Harry been really tired and had red eyes?' Dumbledore asked.  
  
'Yes, when he first came into the room, he looked as if he was going to collapse. He looked so tired. I think I should tell you something even if he said not to.' Hermione said but Ron was telling her not too.  
  
'I have to Ron. Dumbledore needs to know.' Hermione said.  
  
'You will be breaking Harry's trust. He won't be happy about this. I am having nothing to do with this.' Ron whispered back.  
  
'Fine, I will tell it. Professor Dumbledore, Harry is getting beat up by his Uncle Vernon and his Cousin Dudley. That's how his eyes his black. He just snapped at us and told us everything when I asked how his eye was black. He said he had these reoccurring dreams where everyone was blaming him for his death.' Hermione said. Dumbledore just stared at her shocked.  
  
'Well, thank you for telling me. But you know that Harry will be angry with you now for telling me. He will probably hurt you because the curse that is on him makes his even angrier. I have to warn you that Harry can do wandless magic so I would probably stay away from him for a while. Please, don't argue with me, Hermione, its for your own safety.' 


	4. The Return

Still haven't got any reviews. I know my story is crap but I would like to know what you think of it still.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
The Return.  
  
Hermione and Ron had decided to stay in the Common Room. Dumbledore said they could. When they were in lessons they were hardly paying attention. Harry still hadn't shown up and everyone was worrying apart from the Slytherins, of course. Professor Dumbledore had told the school about Harry and if he was to turn back up at school everyone was to stay away from him, as he would be very angry as he was under the Prondiactus curse.  
  
'What is something as happened to him?' Hermione said in a panicked voice.  
  
'He will don't worry.' Ron said in an unconvinced voice.  
  
'Didn't you hear what professor Dumbledore said; he said that Harry would be angry and dangerous. The counter curse won't work on him anymore because it's too late.' Hermione said, a bit angrily.  
  
'Well, when Harry comes back we will have to find a way to take the curse off him.' Ron said.  
  
'I'm going to see Professor Dumbledore.' Hermione said before Ron could say anything. Ron sat down on his bed and stared at the floor. It wasn't until the dormitory door that he looked up. He saw Harry walking towards him.  
  
'Harry? Where have you been?' Ron said standing up and backing away from him.  
  
'No where.' Harry said short and loud.  
  
'Harry, we've all been worried about you.' Ron said.  
  
'Who cares? I DON'T!' Harry shouted.  
  
That moment, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagal and Hermione ran in the room, wands pointed at Harry.  
  
'Harry? Are you okay?' Hermione said, tears rolling down his face.  
  
'FINE. Never better.' Harry said avoiding everyone's eyes.  
  
'Harry, come with me to my office, we need to talk.' Professor Dumbledore.  
  
'No, I don't want to talk. I don't want to talk about that bloody Prophecy, Sirius, this bloody curse that is on me. I don't want to talk about anything. No one is going to perform the stupid counter curse on me. I have no bloody point to be on this earth apart from kill or be killed. I can't stand it.' Harry shouted.  
  
'What are you on about Harry?' Ron said. Hermione said nothing as Professor Dumbledore had told her about the Prophecy.  
  
'Perhaps if you come with me Mr Weasley, I will explain everything. Harry, come as well.' Professor Dumbledore said, Harry reluctantly stood up and followed. 


End file.
